duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Timeline/Revolution
This is a list of events that happened in the background story during Revolution. The following events on this page take place during DMR-17 to DMR-20 as well as including all DMD and DMX sets in between. DMR-17 Burning Dogiragon!! *Years have passed after the defeat of All Over The World and the world was peaceful. *On the other side of the planet of Dragon Saga is a continent named "Rando". It is a vast landscape surrounded by the ocean and is a peaceful land with tall mountains and deep forests. There were 3 respectable kings; Evol Dogiragon, Killer the Kill, Demon Dragon King, and Miracle Star, Lord of Dragon Spirits who respectively rule over the Fire, Darkness and Light civilizations. *However, in a mysterious day of invasion, a virus appeared and creatures were infected with "Invader" Marks and started to attack the inhabitants of this continent. *On the other hand, some creatures were given a mark that is a fist that raises to the sky, and the creatures that were given those marks were known as revolutionaries. The king of Light, Miracle Star, Revolution Heaven King was a revolutionary who used his power of revolution to sweep all of the invaders. *At the moment the light civilization thought it gained peace, The Fire invaders invaded at massive speeds. The invader whose speed exceeds sound, Redzone, Roaring Invasion appeared and led Fire Invaders to attack the Light Civilization. Under this powerful being, Miracle Star was defeated. *The Guerrillas led by Guerrilla Launcher, Super Beast Army attack the Darkness Civilization. At the time, Killer the Kill awakened as Killer the Kill, Revolution Demon King and fought the invaders. Guerrilla Launcher, Super Beast Army then fights Killer the Kill which started a never-ending battle between the two. *While Redzone attacked the light civilization, the fire civilization was invaded as well. The king of fire was the Dogiragon, a dragon whose power exceeded Dragons. His power was over the gambling powers of the Eureka Invaders and fended of their attacks well. *However Dogiragon was pushed to his limits and he was defeated...Not! Before his defeat, he unleashed his Revolution Zero and defeated the Invaders. But it was no rest as he now has to fight in the Light Civilization. *On the other hand, Ira and Malt were out to train in the land of Rando. As they saw the invaders and revolutionaries, they realize that they must fight again. DMR-18 Seize the Moment, Miradante!! *The Darkness Civilization fought the Nature Guerrilla Invaders and had a tough time due to their strength and numbers. *Then, the king of their civilization, Killer the Kill, revived the hero of the Dark Knightmares, The Lost, Dark Armor and used his life to evolve it into Death the Lost, Demon Revolution, which just like Dogiragon, had Revolution Zero and has the nightmarish powers of the past. *Death the Lost used his revolution powers and crushed the Guerrilla invaders. In order to help Dogiragon defeat Redzone, he headed to the fire Civilization. *At the same time, the mysterious Mystery Totem invaders danced at the snow mountain. *In the fire civilization, Redzone and his Invaders are fighting violently with Dogiragon. Dogiragon, who was near defeat, barely escaped defeat before Death the Lost, Demon Revolution appeared. *The revolution of the past and present appeared and Dogiragon's revolution created other Revolution Dragons. *However Redzone was so unbelievably powerful, that the combined powers of Death the Lost and Dogiragon were unable to bring it down. However, in this time, a miracle of the devastating light civilization appeared and the wishes of Miracle Star, Revolution Heaven King became miracles and pass through time, and created the revolution zero dragon king of the future, Miradante, Time Revolution. *Miradante has the ability to control time and used this power to enter the fire civilization. *Now the revolution zero of the past, present, and future appeared and defeated redzone. *However, Redzone believes a second and third Redzone appeared and it fought to the end. *Now the Earth Eater invaders, known as "Sea emperors", recycled the power of the lost invaders. The seas of Rando were invaded by such invaders, and thus the Water Civilization revolutionaries and Glenmalt fought them. Glenmalt sighted the appearance of Unidentified in this fight. *And via the information of Decoy, Aqua Suicider, They got more information about the invaders. *It was said that when the Forbidden of the mountain gets unsealed, the world ends, and the one who breaks the seal won't get away empty-handed. *This appearance seals the Forbidden and this seal is only unsealed by the Unidentified. Something bad is about to happen... DMR-19 Forbidden Dokindam X *After Momotarus, Super Nine Extremes and Chutopia, Super Nine Extremes were defeated by the army of Miradante, Powerful S-Rank Invaders which were injected with a new type of invader virus appeared and fought Miradante and his army. *The new S-Rank Invaders include Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe, who cannot count more than 3, but attacks in perfect synchronization, Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie who was the strongest invader revived with the S-Rank virus in the form of a zombie, and Adamski, S-Rank Space who was capable of winning over the opponent without doing physical damage. Together, they put Miradante's army into an extremely tough fight. *While this already puts Miradante and his army in a pinch situation, to make matters worse along with the S-Rank Invaders was the "Nine Extremes" invader, G.O.D., Extreme Invasion, which had defeated its rival, Duenyan Emperor and came here to defend the invader headquarters from Miradante, which is the underwater city of the Water Civilization. *The underwater city is the main base of the Invaders and ???, and it is the ??? who created the virus that created Invaders. Actually, the base is located below the underwater city. The ??? were a group of unknown researchers who spread the invader virus on the day of invasion and started this tragic war. *On the other hand, Dogiragon continues fighting in the barrier snow mountains and the snow mountain is destroyed by the Invaders. The Forbidden then reveals it's true form and becomes Forbidden ~The Sealed X~. *Then the fire invaders were successful, and the legendary forbidden, Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden was unsealed. During its awakening, Dogiragon and Death the Lost were sealed and petrified. As Miradante was in the underwater city, he was unaffected. *On the other hand, invaders were being sealed by Dokindam X as well, so they started to doubt if they are being used. *When Dokindam X awakens, many thought it would be the end, but then Dogiragon's ally, a Dogiragon who rigorously trained for the crisis in rando, the Bolshack who exceeds Bolshacks, Bolshack Dogiragon appeared and unsealed Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution and they fought Dokindam X. *Some fire invaders were affected by its power and became Initials who were destined to support Dokindam X. However, other creatures were charmed by the power of the Dokindam X and flattered endlessly. *In the forest of the Nature Revolutionaries, eggs of Jurassic Command Dragon revolutionaries turned out to be Invader sleeper agents who grow as Revolutionaries but later become Invaders. It is unknown that if the intentions of the Nature Revolutionaries are to betray, or if it is one of the ???'s bio-experiments to confuse the revolutionaries. *When the 2 Dogiragons were fighting Dokindam X and the Miradante army were fighting S-Rank invaders and G.O.D., in the depths of the underwater city, the ??? were planning an unknown objective. Will the objective of the ??? be unleashing the forbidden power, or it's something more sinister? DMR-20 Gyuujinmaru's True Identity!! *The Miradante Army who has been fighting in the underwater city defeats G.O.D. and the Space and Tribe S-Rank Invaders. However, the last of them, Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie of the "Zombie" S-Rank Invaders, got the power of Forbidden and becomes Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic. *At the same time, the Landhead, Invaders in the underwater city fused into the giant robot who is the true identity of the ???, The Answer, Dueland, Transformation of Dreams and puts the Revolutionaries in a pinch situation. *The Miradante army was in a tough fight, but then the mercenaries Captain Dracken and his Amecchi army appeared and fought against the invaders. Miradante then makes another miracle and summons Miracle Miradante from the future and devastated the invaders. *When Miradante defeated the S-Rank Invaders, the aurora which begun the ancient war more than 20 thousand years ago can be seen from the snow mountain. *Due to the defeat of G.O.D., the Nine Extremes Invaders became half revolutionary and fought against the Invaders. *Then there was the scientist who created the invaders, Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity who appeared from the Unidentified's cockpit. According to an ancient legend told by the Snow Faerie Kaze, Gyuujinmaru is a super-ancient genius who lived in the ancient era of the DS world. Because he was too intelligent, he is considered extremely dangerous and was exiled in the continent of Rando. *Gyuujinmaru, during his exile, invented the Invader virus in order to unseal the Forbidden. The reason why Gyuujinmaru attempts to dominate the world is that he considers himself a genius. *Then it was revealed that his plan is to unleash the Legendary forbidden upon rando and use it's powers to rule the world. *However at the same time, Three Mitarasu Brothers, Dumpling Ball sets a trap to trap some hungry Tulk, the Oracles and the surrounding Beast Folk claimed that the trap is set for the Mitarasu Brothers. And thus, the battle against the light mascots Mitarasu and Tulk begin... *And The Answer fought against Miradante and the Amecchi mercenaries. However, now Gyuujinmaru has created the ultimate invader virus, which causes it's victim to unconditionally betray the Revolutionaries and if it exceeds an amount, it kills it's victim. *As they saw this, Miradante and the Amecchi mercenaries reach the mountain where the Dogiragons and Glenmalt were, and they saw Dokindam X go into a rampage and cannot be controlled, and it starts to attack both Revolutionaries and Invaders. This has caused the mountain to become a living hell known as the "Forbidden World". *Then Gyuujinmaru starts to spread the ultimate Invader virus and now the Revolutionaries such as Parasking, Revolution Invasionkind and Parasraft, Revinvakind become infected and start to attack other Revolutionaries. The virus starts to approach Dogiragon and Miradante and threatens to destroy them. * However, the friendship of Dogiragon and Miradante starts the Perfect Defense and prevents the infection and purifies the virus. * Now Gyuujinmaru is put into a pinch situation and starts to battle Miradante and Dogiragon. However, Gyuujinmaru was impaled with a massive lance after he attacked and he was defeated not by a revolutionary.... but by Dokindam X! The legend of the snow mountain has finally became true. *Now the cause of the chaos in rando is killed cleanly, Dokindam X loses it's control and starts a rampage, which caused it to destroy both Revolutionaries and Invaders. *Then Dokindam X and Redzone X, with their overwhelming powers, defeated Dogiragon and Miradante, putting the world under complete control of the forbidden and turning it into a "Forbidden World". *The rampage of Dokindam X and the spreading of the new Initials is turning this once peaceful continent into the worst and darkest continent. *However, new Revolutionary forces started to arose and they stood against the forbidden. Category:Timeline